This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
C1-C12 gases are present in many different types of gas sources. In order to recover and utilize these gases, they must first be separated out of the medium in which they are found. This can be a costly and inefficient process with valuable natural and petroleum gases being flared off or left in fluid suspension and not utilized or properly accredited for their commodity values.